


Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Natray - Freeform, Natsu discovers Valentine’s day, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Natsu finds out about Valentine’s Day from Lucy and decides to do something nice for his boyfriend.





	Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart

The whole week, Natsu was confused of all the pink and red balloons, flowers especially roses, candies, and stuffed animals displayed in department stores.

He even saw a couple of people walking out of the stores with the said stuff. What’s the big deal?

 

“Are you gonna stand there all day?” In front of him was none other than Lucy.

In her hands was a heart shaped box full of chocolate.

“What’s all of this about? Why do you have that?” Natsu raises an eyebrow pointing at the box of chocolates.

“It’s for Erza. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow , Natsu.” The blonde answers him. 

“Valentine’s Day?” He tilts his head like a dog. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a day where people send love to their friends and most importantly their significant others. People buy flowers, cards, and candy to honor and celebrate their love for each other.” Lucy explains. “But I guess this day isn’t important to you, you’re not a very romantic person anyway. I heard from Gray.”

“What!?! I can be romantic! I’ll give Gray the best Valentine’s Day ever and he’s not gonna forget it!” Natsu announces.

“Good luck.” She giggles before strolling away.

 

Hmmm, what would Gray like? Should he buy him candy like Lucy did for Erza? No, the raven is very picky with sweets. Or should he buy him flowers? No, he’ll never take care of them. 

 

The rest of the day, Natsu spends his time in Cobra’s apartment figuring out what to do for Gray on Valentine’s Day.

“I’m lost! I don’t even know what to do. We just started dating.” Natsu sighs laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

“Good thing you came to me. Midnight and I have been dating for awhile. When you’re with someone for a long time you gain a special connection.” 

“Cobra! Get your snake out of the kitchen, damn it!” Natsu hears Midnight yell from the other side of the room.

“I think your special connection is calling for you.” The pinkette smirks at the other.

“Cubellios, you know you’re not allowed in the there!” Cobra scolds the snake getting up to grab her.

 

Natsu did think about buying him candy like how Lucy did this morning but that’s boring. He wanted to do something Gray wouldn’t forget. The raven did like to dance and sing. He had a soft spot for music.

Natsu’s eyes lit up. He could serenade him! Then he frowned, the pinkette couldn’t sing at all nor dance. But if he did do this, it would make Gray happy. 

 

“Cobra! I’m heading out! Thanks for nothing!” Natsu yells running out of the apartment. 

 

Before he knew it, Valentine’s Day crawled around the corner. Right now, Natsu was taking a brisk walk to Gray’s apartment in the city. He was ready to sing his heart out to the raven. What he didn’t expect was the apartment to be packed with people. Why the hell were they here?

The pinkette finds Gray in the kitchen laughing with a red cup in his hand.

“Gray? What’s going on?” Natsu questions.

“I’m having a party. I told you about this weeks ago, Natsu.” He rolls his eyes. “You have a memory of a gold fish anyway.”

“Oh. I guess I must’ve forgotten.” He awkwardly chuckles rubbing his arm.

“Are you hungry? The pizza just got here so it’s still hot.” Lyon offers.

“Yah sure.” He follows after the white haired man.

 

“You look upset.” The ice mage states making Natsu a plate.

“I didn’t know Gray was throwing a party for Valentine’s Day. I was Uh gonna serenade him but with all these people around, it’s weird.” 

“Well, I think you should do it. I think Gray would like that and if you love him you wouldn’t be afraid of what other people would think.” 

“Yah, you’re right! I will, thanks.” He pats Lyon on the shoulder forgetting about his pizza.

There was two girls singing karaoke in the living room.

 

“Excuse me.” Natsu grabs the microphone from them and the women give him a rude look before walking away.

“Gray Fullbuster, you better listen up because this one is for you.” He says loud and clear into the microphone.

Everyone had their eyes on him. Gray had a confused look on his face though there was a cute blush on his cheeks.

 

“The song you were humming and  
The song I was humming overlapped  
It's something that can happen often but  
It was so strange that I laughed again.” The pinkette starts to sing. Already people were snickering at his terrible singing voice.

Ignore them. Ignore them. Natsu chants in his head.

“Even a trifling coincidence like that  
Can make me really happy  
Because I feel that you and I are  
more important than anyone else.” Out of the corner of his eye, guys were laughing at him not even trying to hide their faces. Girls were whispering to each other. One dude even yelled at the pinkette to take some singing lessons. 

“Once in a while I also feel anxious  
So I end up searching for you again  
Something like an invisible thread  
That connects the two of us strongly.” Natsu almost thinks about stopping because he didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend but Gray was actually smiling at him. His beautiful smile made him want to keep singing.

“Even a person like me will become strong  
Just by having you at my side  
So when you are feeling discouraged  
I want to be by your side.” Natsu sings even louder more offkey and half of the people boo at him with their thumbs down while the other half wants him to continue singing. You didn’t have to guess which side Gray was on.

“It doesn't matter if other people laugh  
Because I strongly believe  
Now and I'll continue to wishing   
For the future of us staying together  
Let's keep looking forward as we walk  
Because we're not alone  
One day we'll say "See, it was fate"  
It'd be nice if we could walk together while laughing.” Natsu takes a deep breath and people were clapping, some even had tears in their eyes.

 

“He may be a terrible singer but what he did was super cute. Why couldn’t my boyfriend do something sweet like that?” Natsu heads a girl say to her friend.

“Did you see? Did you-“ The pinkettte exclaims to the raven but Gray shuts him up with a kiss.

“So you liked my singing?” The fire mage smirks at him.

“You’re singing was appalling but you performing it with your heart means something to me.” Gray hugs him resting his head against his chest. “Who knew Natsu Dragneel had a romantic bone in his body?”

“Ever since he started dating the hot and sexy Gray Fullbuster.” The pinkette kisses the top of his head. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Natsu is singing is Bokutachi no Uta the ending song from the anime Zetsuen no Tempest. Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
